Bras Emotional Journey
by FayeValentine00
Summary: This is a BraGoten fic. It is my first try at a fan fic so please be kind but please be honest and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Bras' emotional journey  
  
BY: Faye_Valentine00  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Love you too sweetie." With that he hung up the phone and walked towards the door.  
Knock, knock, knock. A smile spread acroos his face wondering which of his ladies had come to see him this time. The smile fell slightly when he saw that is was just Bra. "  
"Is Bra here?" Now at 20 yrs old, Bra had lond aquamarine hair, the color of Bulmas and she wore it high on her head in a ponytail. When she realized who answered the door, her smile shone even brighter. "Oh... hi Goten. How are you?  
"Oh... hi Bra. Ummm. yeah Pan is running around here somewhere. Come on in. Gotta run, see you later." Without even turning around, he walked out the door.  
Bras heart fell slightly as she saw him fly off. Why was he always so cold to her? Their families are so close yet everytime I try to strike up a conversation, he is so distant or he has a date or an appointment with my brother. But it is always something. Just thinking of his smile, that black hair... actually just thinking of him in general made her smile.  
"Bra? Hey, Are you okay?" When she snapped out of her daydream, Pan was waving a hand in front oif her eyes. Immediatly, Bra turned bright red. "oh Dende Bra... Are you thinking about my uncle again?! You are hopeless." Both girls erupted into giggles but Bras was halfhearted. She just could not get her mind off of Goten.  
Pan graabed Bras arm and pulled her down the hall to her room. "We have to get ready, or the boys will think we stood them up."  
"BOYS?! Oh Dende." She had totally forgotten about their double dates with Dan and Craig.  
"Bra. Here try this outfit on." Pan tossed Bra a tight red leather dress and large red boots that come to her knees. After both girls were dressed and ready to go, Pan checked the hallway for her parent... just in case. About half way down the hallway, they were stopped dead in their tracks by a low voice behind them. "Where are you two off two?"  
Pans faced dropped as she turned around to see Gohan no less then 5 feet behind them. Bra forced a bright smile. "Hello Gohan."  
Just then Videl rounded the corner behind Gohan and she placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Suddenly Gohans face fell. "Okay Pan, you are 21 yrs old and I know you know well but don;t you think a little more clothing would be nice." Videl jabbed him in the ribs.  
The girls both looked at each other, both in little dresses and high boots.   
"But Dad, we will be fine."  
"Bra, Please do not tell your father I let you go out like that." Gohans face was once of total defeat.  
Pan ran to each of her parents giving them quick kissed but then graabed Bras arm dragging her out the door before they changed their mids.  
  
  
The time was nearing 11:30 and about half an hour ago, pna and Dan had gone off to "be alone," leaving Jim and Bra to walk alone in the park and talk. While standing by a stream, Jim reached a hand over and pulled Bra near but as he touched her, a shiver went down her spine. Her entire body tensed and she immediatly began to realize how uncomfortable he made her feel. Now being Vegitas daughter and Trunks' sister, she knew how to take care of herself but this guy still creeped her out.  
When he tried to pull her in closer, she pulled away and steppde out of his grasp. "Whats wrong Bra?"  
"Umm. Nothing. I just... I mean... this just doesn't feel right. I think I just need to head home." When she began to walk way, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and spun around. Before she realized what was happening, she was restrained by both arms.  
"Let me GO!!!" Bra screamed.  
"Whats wrong Bra? You surly didn't think that cute little rich girl Bra would come out tonight all dressed up and not give so much as a goodnight kiss?"  
Bra was shocked. "Let me go NOW!" After several seconds of just trying to shake him off, she snapped. Out of reflex from fighting off Trunks and Vegita for so many years, she lashed out with a right fist and he went flying,  
All Bra could think about was running. She just needed to get away. She could have flown but decided to take time to think. Why do I always get these jerks. A tear fell sliently down her cheek as she walked towards the capsule corp. headquarters.  
Suddenly remembering her outfit, her heart sank, She sat down on a nearby park bench as the etears began to flow. I can't go home like this. My father would kill me. And trunks... he would ask a million and one questions. What am I gonna do? The tears began to stain her face and people had begun to stare. She reached up grabbing her ponytail holder, letting her hair fall over her face. It didn't matter anymore. I bet Pans date is going great. Why is it always me that...  
"Bra? Is that you?" A familiar voice inturrupted her thoughts of self-pity. She looked up to him not believing that he could possibly be here. Then the realization set in and she wipped her face as good as she could but her make upwas still running all down her face. "Yes Goten. It is me."  
Without saying a word, he removed his jacket and laid it over her bare shoulders before he sat down next to her. "Mind if I join you?"  
"Don't you have a date or something!? I would hate to interrupt your night!" Her voice came out in a harsh and accusong tone. after a brief paused she realized how she had spoken to him after he had tried to be very nice to her. "I am sorry Goten. I didn't mean it."  
He shook his head and just frowned. "Well... she took off about an hour ago when my other girlfriend showed up."  
"Sorry."  
After a long silence, Goten turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" After several minutes, she turned to him with tears still falling down her cheeks. "I think so now." Since he had come to her on the street a few minutes earlier, her heart seemed calmer. He made her feel so safe a secure. Why was that?  
Suddenly he reached a hand to her face a gently wiped away a tear. "What happened tonight Bra? He reached up a hand to the strap of her dress to show it was torn and dirty. She snuggled closer into the jacket Goten had given her and sighed. "Well... sniif, sniff..."  
After she had told Goten the whole story of the night, she just leaned into Goten shoulder and sobbed. He tensed at first not used to having Bra so close but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her to comforrt her. He softly stroked her hair and just let her calm down in slience but what was this sudden urge to see her happy again. She was always like a little sister to him. I mean this is his best friends little sister. The longer he held her in his arms, the more his heart began to race.  
"Goten?"  
"yes."  
"What do you think of me? I mean really?"  
"Wh-What do you mean?" He stampered.  
"I mean as a man. Do I just look easy or like a rich little brat? Do Men think I am a fool. I know I am not like my mother but sniff But... but..." She looked up to him searching his eyes for an answer.  
"Bra... you are beautiful."  
Her breath caught in her chest as he spoke. "Why then, Why does everyone treat me like second best?"  
Suddenenly for the first time in Gotens life, he didn't have to search for a compliment. For Bra the words just seemed to flow so natural to him. Why? He had never even looked at her twice before. Why was tonight so different. "Those guys are scum Bra. All you need is someone who knows how sweet and inteeligent you really are." Before he knew it, they were nearly nose to nose gazing into each others eyes.  
"Do you mean that Goten?" She searched his eyes even more.  
"Yes." His heart was pounding. He had never been affected by anyone like this before. Why Bra!? She like family to me... but not anymore. Goten lanedover slowly, his lips touching hers, so gently, yet so deeply.  
"BRA!" Time suddenly froze as Goten and Bra turned the voice looking like 2 deers in headlights.  
"V-Vegita-sama!" Goten stampered.  
  
  
Next time on Bra's emotional journey:  
  
Caught in the act. What will Vegita say... or do. What will happen between Bra and Goten know. How will Trunks react? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed part one of my fan fic about Bra's emotional journey! Sorry I didn't get to post part 2 until today but I had work! YUCK! Well continue reading and enjoying and give me any suggestions you have for improvment!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT or anything else. I just like it!!!!  
  
Last time on Bras' emotional journey-  
Pan and Bra go on a date but Bras date turns out to be scum. After getting away from him she runs into Goten where after a heartfelt conversation, he kisses her. Then who do think shows up? Read on to see what happens!  
  
Bras' emotional journey  
  
By: Faye_Valentine00  
  
"Vegita-sama! It's not what you th-" Goten stampered.  
Smack! Mid-sentence Vegita lashed out, sending Goten flying off the bench, hitting a wall across the street.  
"Dad! Stop it!"  
Vegita turned to his daughter eyes flaring. "What did I miss? Kakarrots brat was kissing you!" With that he grabbed Bras arm dragging her all the way back to Capsule Corp, never once checking on Goten who was still laying up against the wall.  
Oh Dende... what happened? I've liked him for as long as I can remember but did he feel the same way? Was it fate that brought us to the same place tonight? Bra sat in her room, head spinning. Once Bra and Vegita had returned home, Bulma had met them at the door. When Vegita explained what had happened, Bulma had sent Bra to her room but once she was there, the only sound in the house was Bulmas voice, balling Vegita out for getting involved in there business. "Vegita! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO STAY OUT OF HER BUSINESS!?" The two went on and on and on till late in the evening. Once they seemed to have calmed down, Bra sat on her bed trying to make sense of what had happened tonight.  
Knock, Knock. Bras quickly wiped her face and smoothed her clothes before inviting her guest in. "Come in... Trunks?!" Fear suddenly shot through her body. With all the yelling going on in the house, he had to know what had happened by now. What would he think of me kissing his best friend? Would he hate me, or worst... would he hate Goten?!  
The lavendered hair saiyan walked through the door, closing it behind him. He had a blank stare on his face as he just looked at his little sister in silence.  
"Trunks?" Her voice quivered a little as she tried to break the slience.  
Suddenly he walked straight over to his little sister and sat down right next to her on the bed. He was still sliently as he reached over and embraced her tightly. "Don't worry Bra. I am not angry. I just want you to be happy."  
Bra felt like a truck had been lifted off of her shoulders. Now the person that she was most afraid to face was her one support. Suddenly Bras tears feel again. "Oh Trunks sniff What should I do?"  
Trunks stroked her hair gently. Being in his late 20's, Trunks had been in his share of relationships so he knew kindda how she was feeling. Confused, depressed and afraid of her feelings. Slowly he pulled his sister away, whiping her eyes and smooting her hair. "Are you okay? What happened tonight?"  
Bra slowly explained about the dates that herself and Pan had been on and about how her date had treated her. Then she went on to how she meet up with Goten and what happened when Vegita got there.. After everything was said, there were no more tears to cry, so she just sighed,  
"Where did Goten go?  
"I have no idea... Dad tore me away before I could even check on him."  
"Okay Bra... I am going to go find Goten."  
"Okay"  
"I'll be back soon. Don't worry.:" He went to the window but as he was climbing out, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you Trunks. Please hurry." He smiled and flew off before Vegita could realize what was going on.  
  
  
After leaving his sisters window, he finally had time to think everything out. Goten and Bra? Who would have thought. Everyone had always known that Bra had a crush on Goten but why hadn't Goten ever said anything. These were just some of the questions that Goten was going to have to answer. After tuning himself into Gotens ki, Trunks found his friend sitting near a pond in the Satan City park. He landed about 10 feet behind him.  
Goten didn't even turn around as Trunks approuched. What was Trunks going to say. They had been friends forever but Trunks did have a tendency for Vegitas temper. Would he understand?  
"Son Goten... we need to talk." Trunks sat right next to his friend also looking over the pond.  
"I guess you know by now?"  
"Do you really like my sister?! If this is just a game, or if you hurt her or cheat on her, I swear that you will have a fate worse then death." Trunks spoke in a calm, matter-of-fact kind of voice.  
"Trunks. I don't know what happened. When I kissed her, it was something that I have never felt before. It felt like it was so right. This isn't like all those other girls. This is different."  
Trunks got one of the famous Vegita faces on and looked at his friend. "I give you permission to date my sister but I am serious, Goten. Do not hurt her. I feel something between you too so you better not mess it up."  
Goten nodded his acknowledgement to Trunks.  
After that was done, Trunks started to laugh. Goten just looked at him with a strange expression. "What is so funny?"  
That made Trunks roll even more. "Bra!? How can you like my little sister!" He was still laughing. "I mean come on Goten she finally broke you after this long. She has always liked you."  
Goten finally got it. Trunks was trying to smooth things over and break the mood. That made Goten laugh too. At least he did not lose his friend over this. but what would happen next. Did Bra even want to date him? Would Vegita let him date her? There were still so many questions that needed to be answered.   
  
  
The next morning, Bra woke up to a knock on her door. When she turned to see who it was, Vegita walked through the door. "Kakorrots brat is on the phone for you." He growled. It was obvious that Vegita had lost the fight last night and from the look of his clothes which were that same ones he had on last night, he had slept on the couch.  
Suddenly Bra her Bulma yelling from another room. "Vegita! Hurry up. He is on hold!"  
"Baka woman!" he muttered under his breath, then he turned around and walked back out the door closing it behind him.   
Once the door was closed, she grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
"Bra?"  
"Good morning Goten."Both of their voices sounded a little off since this was a rather ackward conversation. "Are you okay?"  
After a brief pause Goten continued. "Yes I am fine. Will you meet me at the Satan City Cafe in an hour? I think we need to talk."  
"Sure. I will meet you there then."  
After they hung up the phone, Bra got dressed and ready and set out for the cafe. He sounded werid on the phone. What is he going to say, or do?  
  
When she arrived at the cafe, she looked around a moment before spotting Goten in a booth to the back. As she headed over there, he looked upto her with a smile which she returned. Sitting down across from him, there was a long silence. They just looked at each other neither one knowing exactly what to say but each wanting to say so much.   
  
  
  
Next time on Bras' Emotional Journey-  
Who will break the ice and what will they decide to do? Will they stay together or decide to wait and remain friends. With Trunks reaction out the way, how will the others feel. What will Goku and Chi-chi think about this match. Please tune in next time! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi all! Suggestions are always helpful and I am glad you are enjoying my story. I am so glad that this being my first fan fic is going so well!  
Thanks a million  
Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com  
Sarah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or anything else. I am only a fan!  
  
  
Last time on Bras emotional journey-  
Goten gets punched by Vegita but when Bulma finds out, Vegita has to sleep on the couch. Then Trunks over hears the fighting between his parents and he has a talk with Bra before giving his friends a waring about treating his sister right. Now the 2 young half saiyans are ready to talk out their potential relationship... what will happen.  
  
Bras' Emotional Journey Part 3  
  
By: Faye_Valentine00  
  
Bra and Goten sat in the Satan City Cafe in silence, just looking at each other. The tension that came along with the silence could be cut with a knife. Finally Goten broke the silence. "You look nice this morning."  
Bra felt her face heat up and she knew that her face was bright red. "Thank you... What did you want to talk about?": Bra could have hit herself for asking such a stupid question but before she could react, Goten began to laugh. "Whats so funny?" Yet another dumb question on Bras part, since she knew exactly what was so funny. She tired her best to look confused and offened but Gotens laughter was intoxicating. (Just like he was.) In a matter of second she was laughing too and the tension between them seemed to diminish.  
They both giggled for a long while. All Bra could do was just look at him. His eyes looked so honestly happy. Bra couldn't think of a time when she had ever felt so comfortable with a man before.  
Goten spoke between gasps of air. "I... think you... know what to... talk about."  
She composed herself as well and smiled over to him brightly. "So what do we do now?" Everything seemed so natural now. At this time yesturday, Goten would not have given Bra anything more than a friendly hug but now, everything seemed to come to light over night. It just FELT right.  
"What do you want to do?" Goten looked into her eyes looking for a responce."  
"Well..." She stuttered at first but then she just swallowed her pride and decided tp tell him the whole truth. "I want... I want you Goten. It just seems right. When I am with you, even before yesturday, my heart feels whole. I just... I just..." She had begun to ramble and she knew it but the words just keep flowing. It just had to be said. "I just need you to complete me Goten. I love you." Bras hands immediatly went over her mouth. She had not meant to say quite that much.  
Goten looked stunned for a second but then smiled. As Bra spoke, his heart had begun to pound. It was aching in a way that he had never felt before. Maybe she was right. Maybe they did complete each other. Then those words she said - I love you. When she said it, his heart seemed to leap with joy. Nothing and no one had ever affected him like this before.  
"Do you mean it?" Goten stammpered.  
"Ummm... yes." She was nearly speechless at her own confession, that she had yet to come to grips with herself.  
Goten reached out, taking Bras hands in his own. Both of them seemed to tremble when they touched. Before he knew it, Goten began to speak without even thinking about his words first. "I love you too, Bra."  
She moved over sitting next to him on the bench. they both seemed to move in pre-choreographed movement yet they were in control the entire time. "So what do we do now?" She smiled to him, still holding his hands.  
"I think maybe I should talk to your father. I judt do not think he will let me off as easily as your brother did." He smiled slightly squeezing her hand lightly.  
"Okay." Their eyes were so lit up with emotion.  
Finally Goten reached over, pulling Bra in close. He had been waiting all day for the chance to kiss her once again, but this time was different. As their lips touched, his heart suddenly felt differernt. It felt as though a part of his heart which he never knew was missing was suddenly filled. It was like this must have been destined forever. This must be what bonding is. The kiss lasted a long while. It was soft, yet so passionate. They both knew that the feelings in their hearts was forever and that made it even better. Bonded for life couldn't get any better than this.  
"Goten?" "Bra?!" The two young half-saiyans were caught again?! Could thier luck be any worse. They both turned slowly to see Gohan and Videl standing right in front of them. Both had their jaws dropped and eyebrows raised.  
There was an ackward moment of silence before Gohan looked at his brother with a semi-stern, semi-amused look. "We felt something ackward about your ki, so we came to check on you but I realize till just a moment ago what had happened. Vegita is not going to be very happy with you."  
"What do you mean?" Goten tired to act confused, but Gohan saw right through it.  
"You just bonded with his daughter. NOw you know if I caould feel it, little brother, That her father definetly did as well." Videl and Bra bothed looked shoked. How could they tell?  
Goten froze as well. Was it that obvious what had happened? Bra went white and gripped Gotens hand tightly.  
"I think that I should find Vegita then, before he finds me first," Slowly he got up from the table looking at the others.  
"Goten, we will take Bra to Kami house and she can explain everything to us there." Videl smiled trying to calm him a little,  
Goten swallowed hard before leaning over and giving Bra a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon."  
"Be careful Goten." Bra whispered as he flew off.  
If her father already knew, Goten was going to have quite a fight ahead of himself. And what was Bra going to tell the others? Especially Chi-chi! Of all the z fighters and their families, Chi-chi was definetly the most feared and she just happened to be Gotens mother! All she could do was hope that luck stayed on her side. Besides what could they say or do? They were already bonded right? So they would dare do anything... would they?!  
  
  
Next time on Bras' Emotional Journey-  
Goten finds Vegita. Bra has to make the family annoucment. How will they react?! Watch and see 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I just love it!  
  
  
Last time on Bras emotional journey- They confess their love. Goten sets out to confront Vegita alone. Gohan and Videl take Bra to Master Roshis' place to confront the rest of the parents. How will they react?!  
  
  
After leaving Bra, Gohan and Videl at the cafe, he took to the sky. Once he was high above Satan City, he felt an extrremly strong ki coming towards him at a high rate of speed. Here goes nothing, he thought as he powered up and headed towards Vegitas ki signature.  
Within a matter of minutes, Goten was face to face with the prince who looked more than a little unhappy. Vegita just stared at Goten in that pissed off way that only Vegita knew how to do. "Whaere is my daughter baka?!" Vegita roared.  
Goten shook in his boots. He had known Vegita his entire life but he still feared him. He was capable of anything especially when it concerned his family. "G-G-G Gohan took here to Master Roshi's." Gotan stuttered.  
"What have you done to my DAUGHTER?!" That began the attack. With a quick punch to the stomach followed up with a kick to the back of the head, Goten fell towards the, stopping just inches before inpact. Goten landed lightly, tring to compose himself and catch his breath. Vegita landed too about 6 feet ahead of him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
Goten knew that saying the wrong thing to Vegita right now, meant digging his own grave but for the first time in his life, he loved someone and she was more important than anything else on this earth and if he could not have her, then he did not want to live. "Vegita... I love her. I want to be with her forever and she feels the same way or else we never would have bonded."  
Vegitas face dropped. Apparently it had never accured to him that Bra might actually have feeling for this boy too. "Impossible! She is too young! There is no way that I am going to let you take my daughter for your own sick little games. I know how you are and I swear I will not allow to treat Bra like that!" That set Vegita off even more as he came at Goten for another round. The more kicks and punches that were thrown, Goten refused to fight back and he took everything. "You weakling! How do you ever expect to protect my daughter if you can not even fight like a man. I knew you were no good! If you want her so bad you better prove that you can protect her. I can not kill you because now that you are bonded, that would mean killing her as well but you are going to have to prove yourself to me right here right now. This feud will end here!" Vegitas face was stern and dead serious.  
Goten pulled himself to his feet. Vegita was serious and he knew it. If he lost this fight, that was it. Goten had to win. He had never beat Vegita in all those years of sparring but this was his chance to shine and he just had too. His love and happiness was on the line. "Fine... Lets end this now." Trying to sound confident, he made the first move. Catching Vegita by surprise, his kick impacted him in the gut. Next all that could be seen was a flurry of arms and legs. Suddenly both men powered up to super saiyans and continued their battle. Kick after kick, punch after punch, they seemed almost even, both mean consumed in the emotion of this event. Suddenly Vegita backed up gathering all his power "FINAL FLASH!" The beam of light and energy came flying at Goten so he did the only thing he knew how to do. "KA_MA_HA_ME_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The 2 energy beams hit in the sky, Both men held there beam trying to beat their advisary. Finally Vegitas beam changed corse and it was pushed right back at him along with Gotens kamehameha, After the smoke had cleared, Goten found Vegita laying on the ground several feet away.  
As he approuched the prince, Vegita sat up unsteadily and gave Goten a smirk. "If you hurt her boy, I swear I will finish you." Goten put out a hand to help up his soon to be father-in-law. The joy in his heart was almost too much to contain. He just wanted to hug Vegita but he knew that it would not be taken kindly. "Also boy... if you tell anyone what happened here, I will make sure you pay."  
Goten nodded already knowing not to say anything and both men set off to Master Roshis to get some senzu beans.  
  
  
When Bra, Gohan and Videl arrived at Master Roshis' house, she was shocked to see not only Roshi and Pan but also Goku, Chi-chi, Trunks (Who was smiling uncomtrollably at her) and Bulma.  
When she walked in and they all sat in the living room, everyone began to talk at once, "Where is Goten?" "Where is Vegita?" "Why didn't you tell us?" "Are you getting married?" The questions hit Bra like a wave and she was speechless and probably looking like a dear in the headlights when Chi-chi came to her rescue. "Lets let het talk, then we can ask questions." Chi-chi of all people then turned and cracked a slight smile to her before returning to her seat.  
Bra started at the begining, telling people everything. Trunks also helped by filling the others in on what had happened when the 2 boys had talked. When she described hte kiss and bonding with Goten, Bulma and Chi-chi both seemed to blush as well. They had both been in that sitsuation as well. "And now I don't know where Goten or my father are. I just hope they are okay." As Bra finished, she heard a noise behind her and everyone across from her looked like they were in shock. As she turned around she saw Goten with her father using him a crutch. Both men were beaten and bruised and bloody. They all knew what had happened but no one said a word.   
"ROSHI! WHERE ARE THE SENZU BEANS!" Vegita growled, not very happy at the stares the two were getting. Goku pulled out 2 beans, tossing them to the 2 beaten men. After taking the 2 senzu, Vegita went to sit in the corner of the room looking as pissed off as usual. Goten on the other hand went over to Bra and smiled down to her.   
Tears were welling in her eyes at she looked at her beaten warrior. "Are you okay?" She mouthed sliently not wanting to annoy her father futher.   
Goten nodded and then got down on one knee in front of everyone. "Bra, will you marry me?"  
Everyone froze except for Vegita who started to say something but was silenced by Bulmas stare who obviously knew he had lost in battle to Goten,  
Bra eyes welled up as ahe jumped into Gotens arms, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor "Yes!" Both of them laughed as Goten picked her up and looked to everyone in the room. "Is this okay with everyone?"  
Bulma laughed and smiled knowing their was no way to stop it anyway. A bond is a bond. Chi-chi began sobbing. All the others just smiled and nodded. With that, Bra hopped down from Gotens arms and walked over to her father. She had always been close to him but she had to know that this was okay with him. "Daddy... I still love you." She then leaned over at her still unhappy looking father and gave him a hug. Vegitas face did not change once but then she felt him wrap one arm around her waist and give her a quick squeeze before letting go before anybody saw what he had done. With that Bra pulled away with a smile and mouthed the words thank you before running back over to her noe fiancee.  
Bra and Goten looked at each other lovingly knowing that this was finally it. They were going to be together and everyone knew it. Goten then reached forward and oulled Bra in giving her the sweetest most heart felt kiss either had ever recieved. When they stopped kissing, they realized everyone had left the room without them knowing and they were finally alone. "I will always love you, Son Goten." "And I will always love you Bra."  
  
  
  
  
Okay everyone. This is the end but if you want more, I can go on about getting ready for a wedding, etc etc. Just let me know. Or it you think that this is a good stopping point then I will end it. Let me know what you think. (Especially since this was my first fan fic ever!) Please review or email me at Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com!  
Thanks everyone for reading  
Sarah 


End file.
